journeys_magnificentfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Moments in RP
Hi maybe this is silly but sometimes when a Moment is Good I transcribe it and I figured I/we could throw them all in here just to be linked to and stuff? Idk. Zephi Calls It; Session 17 Vigil: Also, ah, our ship took a bit of a beating up there in the storm, unknown to fix the ship, anything like that? Sellis: Well there's no one necessarily here to get your ship right, but you can certainly get some supplies from... [there's a long pause, and a deep sigh] from The Frostworker. Vigil: Whoa, whoa, what was that? Sellis: It's fine, it's just-- Zephi: It's his ex. Sellis: The owner is just... not exactly my cup of tea. Zephi: It's his EX I was right! he says that, you hear from the front door, Barren: How the FUCK are you? War Toad Trade-Off; Session 17 [Sitting at the front of the bed, ribbit! ''War Toad is just sitting there, with a tiny lil note stuck to his head, that just says,] 'War Toad has been exceptionally intelligent and trainable thus far. I am confident he will be useful to you, and someday you will be able to replace your fallen hamster comrades.' I take the note. I flip it over, and I scrawl; 'Return to sender.' Vigil Opens Up to Sellis; Session 18. ''Sellis gives Vigil and Gerome a bottle of booze Barren gave to him once, that has gone unopened. It tastes horrific. Vigil: "I would suggest it on your worst enemy, but it seems like he gave it to you." Sellis: "Strong word, for my relationship with him." Vigil: "What is your relationship with him?" Gerome: "Wanna throw one back and talk about it?" Sellis: "I'm working." Gerome: "I mean, you do this." Vigil: "We've come to your bar, we've tried your swill." Sellis: "Alright, why not." He grabs a drink and joins them. "Barren's an interesting man and i can see why people like him. I can see because... I did, for some time. It's not sustainable." Vigil: "No, I uh... I understand. It's a progressive galaxy, but also... you get looks." Sellis: "It's not that, its... pause I dunno, I just don't know how to talk to him about it. the future of it all-" Vigil: "Oh, you-" Sellis: "You gotta-- you gotta understand that... any kind of relationship needs to have some kind of plan for its future, and with Barren, there can't be one." Vigil: "Why?" Gerome: "Is he dying?" Sellis: "He will be, one day. And I won't be." [The meaning of this sinks in. {Meta: Nick: "Oh, it's a dog years thing, oh '''no'"}]'' Vigil: "Can I be entirely honest with you? Sellis: "Sure." Vigil: "Ehm, I worked with a man that I love deeply, and I no longer have the chance to express that--" Gerome: "Because I'm his boss now." They all laugh. They fucking lose it. Vigil: "I'm so sorry, my point was; I wish every day I took a chance and ruined our relationship. Because now I don't-- I don't-- I won't have the chance again. And I mean, there wasn't going to be a future, I mean we both were in a really dangerous line of work, um, and the worst happened. And uh. I.... um. I can't tell him how much I appreciated his friendship and how much I wanted to be more. But I've got to say, I'm jealous of you, because your maybe is two blocks down." Sellis: "I appreciate your candor and honesty about that, Vigil, but, um, maybe you're stronger than I am. I don't know if i could... deal? with being with someone I knew I would live past by 200 years? Um. That..." Vigil: "Well I don't live, I'm never going to live past you, but I'm already living past him, and I'm grateful for the time that we had. Either you're grateful for 200 years, or you regret it for 200 years." Gerome: "THAT." Sellis: "....I'll think about going two blocks down. We'll see." Vigil: "That's all I can ask for." They toast. "Plus I fuckin cucked Creon, so. Score." Category:Meta Category:Homebrew